The present invention relates to a sprinkling head for a sprinkler assembly specifically designed for fire fighting systems.
According to a known method for protecting buildings from fire, a fighting liquid, such as water, is ejected or sprinkled through a plurality of nozzles, each of which comprises a heat sensor and is provided with a baffle arranged immediately near the nozzle in order to properly eject the liquid.
The deflecting baffler is so arranged as to break the water jet ejected by the nozzle to generate a plurality of small water droplets, the size of which are susceptible to vary from less than 1 mm, for example some microns, to several millimeters in diameter.
According to the above mentioned method, the differently sized water droplets will operate in different manners for extinguishing fire.
In the case of a large industrial fire, for example, the small sized droplets, having a diameter of about 500 micrometers or less, tend to fully evaporate, and provide the important function of cooling the environment atmosphere, specifically at the top or higher levels, near the sprinklers.
Large sized droplets, on the contrary, operate to penetrate the fume curtain to arrive at the fire surface, to extinguish fire.
However, conventional or prior sprinklers are not able of generating sufficiently fine droplets, and a main part of the liquid ejected by said prior sprinklers is constituted by droplets having middle sizes, thereby they are substantially inefficient in extinguishing fire.
Moreover, this water amount contributes to damaging the environment, in a degree larger than that of the fire itself, without providing any efficient fighting effects.
Moreover, prior sprinklers do not allow to properly adjust the water droplet size, unless the pressure of the supplied water is changed.
Such a droplet size adjusting method, however, is unsuitable, since it allows to provide only water droplets of a comparatively large size, under a low pressure, or of a comparatively small size, under high pressure, but not both large size and small size droplets.
Because of this lacking adjustment, it is necessary to use an amount of water much larger than that which would be actually useful, with large water amount usually generates damages greater than that caused by fire.
Moreover, to the above it is to be added that in a lot of cities it would not possible to connect the fighting system to the water system.
Accordingly, the available water would be very limited.
Thus, it would be very useful to use the available water with a great use efficiency.